Sunshine
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Despite how he was convinced the world was a dark, nasty place, there was always a beacon of light that shone through and reminded him that not everything was bad. That was Ed, and his fiery personality, warm heart and golden looks sometimes made Roy, ludicrously, think that Ed really was sunshine. -RoyEd oneshot.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I was going to add this as another chapter to the RoyEd drabble thing I've got going on, but I kind of wanted it to stand on its own.**

**I'm not entirely sure why I wrote it. It's been raining for the past couple days and I sort of just… I don't know, had an urge to write. I'm sick, too, so I thought it'd be nice to take my mind off of the roiling nausea and aches I have and write myself a little angsty RoyEd fic. I've read a lot of fics where Ed is depicted as light and sunshine and well… I really like that thought, so I used it.**

**-Oh, and to the person who keeps PMing me and giving me hell for "makin a bunch of random oneshots when u havent updated ur flame fic in forever why r u being so selfish!", how about you shut the fuck up? I've told you over PM and I'm telling you again here. Yes, I **_**know **_**people are waiting for the next chapter, but I have this thing called Cyclothymia, which is a milder form of Bipolar disorder, and I've been really depressed for the past little while. It's really fucking hard to write something that has a big plot when you feel like a piece of shit. **_**That**_** is why I've only been writing oneshots; they're short and don't require as much thought, and they're a good way to get some of my angst out. Plus, if you really want me to update, don't freaking insult me, because it just pisses me off and makes me think of deleting the fic entirely. Not trying to be a dick, just saying it like it is.**

**Sorry about that rant to those people who haven't read my stuff before and have no idea what I'm bitching about. **

**I don't own FMA or else RoyEd would be canon (subtly). Enjoy and please review!**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Roy, beyond doubt, despised rain. The simple, inconsistent sound of water pattering loudly on his umbrella and black, military-issued coat was a calming, pacifying sound for some, he knew; the world cleansing itself of its evils and wrongness, washing away everything that was bad and making way for good, for the bright sunlight that would later pierce the dark clouds roiling in the sky. While he could certainly see the point in that— he was not, despite what others may think, without caring or emotion; he was not immune to the calm, sort of ethereal beauty that followed a storm, or to the prickling sense that rain was God's (if there was such a thing) way of ridding the world of the corrosive and detrimental things that went on in it— he couldn't make himself believe it.

He had seen things that most people hadn't, felt emotions that no one should ever have to feel, and he knew that the world couldn't be cleansed. Humans were rotten, damnable beings. Even if the rain did, by some miracle, wash away the sins that stained the world, he knew without a doubt that they would only return.

That wasn't the only reason he didn't like rain; it wasn't just the false hope he associated with it, it was the memories. He could remember every single detail of the Ishvalan War of Extermination— how for days and days, the desert was as hot and arid as a desert should be, then on that last day when everything was over, the skies opened up and rain poured down. The sand and blood mingled until it was a dark, homogenous mixture, the ruins of buildings and ashes of old homes and murdered, innocent civilians alike washing away to nothing. The sound of rain hitting the ground only reminded him of that day, of the water bouncing off of crushed cement and spattering wetly in the blood-stained mud. That day, it was like the world was crying.

The smack of worn leather boots against wet concrete let him know he wasn't alone. Tearing his eyes away from the gray clouds brewing above Central City, he forced the memories back into the place deep in the corners of his mind, the place that he only ever entered when he was alone. He wasn't entirely sure that his eyes didn't betray him, though, and carefully avoided eye contact as a panting Edward Elric slowed to a stop next to him, bending over with his hands on his knees to try and force the oxygen he needed to live back into his lungs. He finally caught his breath and straightened, wringing some of the water out of his hair.

"You're late," Roy remarked casually, finally looking down at the blond, who looked back up with a grimace and a slight flush.

"I know. Sorry," Ed muttered, quietly enough that it was hard to hear him over the rain smacking on the pavement. He rolled his eyes. "Al needed me to do some survey thing for his medical class, I _told_ him I had places to be but _noooo_…"

Roy chuckled a bit, turning his face up towards the sky again. "That's fine," he said, shifting the umbrella slightly so that it covered them both as Ed leaned into his side with a pleased sigh. His light gold hair was soaked, changed to a dark honey and plastered to his head. It seemed to have fallen loose of its ponytail and lightly tickled Roy's chin, falling in tangled waves down the younger's back. Idly, Roy found himself reaching up to run his fingers through the knotted, frizzy strands, his heart warming when Ed made a contented sound. Despite how he was convinced the world was a dark, nasty place, there was always a beacon of light that shone through and reminded him that not everything was bad. That was Ed, and his fiery personality, warm heart and golden looks sometimes made Roy, ludicrously, think that Ed really was sunshine. Unconsciously, he pulled Ed closer, wrapping his arms around him and pressing him close until he couldn't tell who ended where.

Ed flushed lightly, tilting his head up. His eyes searched Roy's face carefully— the man had his bottom lip in a fierce lock with his teeth, the obsidian— not brown, not blue, but pure and perfect black— eyes he had come to love so much narrowed into fierce slits. His expression was almost pained, and he didn't even seem to realize it. Hesitantly, Ed asked, "Are… we going to dinner, or…?"

"We will," Roy replied, burying his face into Ed's neck. It couldn't be comfortable, Ed thought, considering the difference in height— but Roy didn't seem to care. "Just let me hold you for a little bit."

"Okay," Ed whispered back. His arms, both flesh now, came to wrap around Roy's neck and he pulled him closer, his cheek resting gently on Roy's damp black hair. He lightly shut his eyes, face warm, and they stood just stood there— listening to each other's heartbeats and the howling of the wind and rain around them. Eventually, Roy pulled away slightly with a small sigh, and if Ed wasn't mistaken, his lover's eyes were just a bit wet. He didn't comment but instead stood on his toes and planted a short, tender kiss on Roy's lips, smiling slightly when the man visibly relaxed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Are you okay?" Ed asked softly, eyes flicking over his face again.

Roy didn't answer— he didn't really know how to say how he felt. He just sighed again, letting a small smile play on the corners of his mouth, feeling that familiar warm, happy sensation when Ed hesitantly smiled back, as concerned and confused as he visibly was. "I love you," he found himself murmuring, thumb running softly over the curve of Ed's flushed cheek.

Ed's blush darkened, the pleased flush spreading like wildfire down his neck. It was chilly, and he was drenched in cold rain, but those three simple words made a warm feeling course through him, like they were that same fire that Roy so expertly controlled. He hid his warm face in Roy's neck and muttered, "I love you too." His voice was muffled in the collar of Roy's jacket, and Roy couldn't help but smile again. When they were like this— when the love they had for each other was almost painfully sweet, a throbbing, pulsing feeling in his ribcage— it was easy to forget anything else existed. The badness and cruelty in the world didn't bother him anymore, because right now he had everything that was good and warm and light wrapped in a tight embrace. Nothing else mattered.

Ed's hand came up and tugged on the back of his neck, pulling him down in that impatient way he did, kissing his lips softly again. It was a delicate brush of lips on lips, a silent confession of love what somehow seemed to be even stronger than the verbal one. One arm wound its way around Ed's waist and brought him closer until they were more like one being than two— then, letting the umbrella drop to their feet, he cupped the blond's cheek and tilted his head up. Taking advantage of Ed's shaky intake of breath, he deepened the kiss just enough to send their heartbeats spiraling up but without breaking its innocence. It was sweet, slow, perfect; the rain soaked them both to the bone, but neither of them cared.

A breathless moan melted from Ed's mouth into Roy's, and Roy couldn't fully choke down the small groan that threatened to come out, either. Even kissing Ed was like kissing the sun; it was hot and wonderful and left him feeling a bit tipsy. Of course, kissing the sun would make him turn to ash, but if this was what it felt like to burn, he was all for it. Ed's hand moved from his neck to make a fist in drenched black hair, whispering something Roy couldn't quite make out against his mouth. They stood there in each other's arms, melting away until there was nothing but soft kisses, lazy, languid tongues, and the rain falling like a veil that separated them from the rest of the world.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily, and he stared into those gold eyes that had caught him—darkened to warm, rich ochre. He couldn't stop the small smile he felt coming on, and soon enough, they were grinning like idiots at each other, Ed's hands reaching back up to pull him back down.

As long as he had his sun to keep him warm… maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Haha… as I was finishing writing this, it stopped raining and the sun came out. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT. **

**Anyway, that was short and hopefully sweet. I hope you like it, if you got this far. Thanks for reading and please review because I will love you.**


End file.
